A New York Night
by KateisLost
Summary: What if Beth had said yes to Mick's invitation for a night out on the town in New York?
1. Part 1

**A New York Night: **Part 1

**Summery:** What if Beth had said yes to Mick's invitation for a night out on the town in New York?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. If I did, this would have happened on the show.

* * *

Mick had a spring in his step as they exited the building. Josef, his best friend, the one who had always told him a vamp and a human could never have a relationship, had himself fallen in love with a mortal. Mick had known Josef for over 25 years and had never seen him express such emotion towards anyone, human or vampire. To suddenly find out that Josef was capable of loving a mortal woman was a shock, but a good one. It didn't matter to Mick how it ended, it still gave him hope. Hope that maybe, just maybe, things could work between him and Beth.

Beth walked mutely alongside Mick. Reading the diary had been a complete shock to her. It mirrored her exact feeling for Mick. The unconditional love and understanding. Knowing someone's true self and accepting them as they were, the good, the bad and everything in between. At first, Beth had been so happy to find out that someone else had once fallen in love with a vampire. It gave her even more hope that she and Mick might have a chance. But Beth had never considered that a Turning could go wrong. She had spent many nights running over and over in her mind the things that could go amiss in her relationship with Mick, but a messed up Turning had never crossed her mind.

Seeing Sara lie there on the bed, eternally beautiful, ageless, and never to awaken had been frightening. The thought of that happening to her made Beth very afraid, but oddly enough the fear wasn't for herself, it was for Mick. After seeing Josef so heartbroken over Sara, Beth knew there was no way she would ever let Mick turn her. She wouldn't risk it, for Mick's sake. Beth knew that if he ever turned her and it went wrong, Mick would take care of her, just like Josef did with Sara. But she didn't want to leave Mick like that. With time, he might be able to accept her mortal death and move on, but having to look after her, century after century, would be too much for him. It would turn him into an empty shell, and Beth couldn't do that, she loved him to much.

"Hey," Mick said as they reached the bottom of the stairs, snapping Beth out of her morose thoughts. "You all right?"

"Yeah," she said distractedly as they strolled along the sidewalk. She shoved her hands in her coat pockets so she wouldn't be tempted to hold Mick's hand as they walked. "I just can't stop thinking about Sara." Beth paused for moment, "She was so in love with him." It should have been a simple comment, but it made Beth uncomfortable, as if she had just confessed her own undying love for Mick.

"Yeah, it's terrible," he agreed. But the way he said it sounded almost offhanded, even to his own ears. What had happened to Josef and Sara truly was terrible, but Mick was feeling too joyful to input much despair in his voice.

Beth looked at him. Was is just her or did Mick seem different tonight? Happier maybe? How could he be happy after seeing what happened to Sara? "Do you really think there's a cure?" she asked.

Mick shrugged, "Coraline made herself human. Is that a cure? I don't know, I can't say." He sounded unaffected when he said it, as if he was no longer obsessed about the cure. And truth be told, he wasn't. Sure, he would love a cure; love to become human once again. But Josef had shown him that you didn't have to be human to love someone, and have them love you back.

Mick stepped off the sidewalk and with a raised hand, summoned a taxi. He looked back at her, grinning, "Come on, let's go do something."

Beth followed after him, confused. "Like what?" she questioned. She'd been right, Mick _was_ happier tonight. Was it because he had learned his best friend had been in love with a mortal? Beth didn't know too much about Mick and Josef's friendship but from his emotional breakdown outside his apartment a few days prior, she knew Josef meant a great deal to Mick. Had knowing Josef could love someone somehow freed Mick from his idea that they couldn't be together?

"I don't know, something fun. Something… quintessentially New York." He was grinning wider now, his voice filled with enthusiasm. "We'll catch a set at the village vanguard. A couple of martinis. A steak for the lady. Just you and me, on the town." He looked so cute, and his excitement was so infectious, that Beth couldn't help but grin along with him. "Come on," he said, pulling her towards the waiting taxi.

"I don't, but our flight leaves in a couple hours," Beth said as Mick hurried forward to open the taxi door for her. He stood back to allow her to enter first, leaving one hand on top of the door. "So we'll take a later flight." He told her. It didn't matter to him if they missed a flight, they could always get another one. But a night spent with Beth in New York, that would be priceless.

Beth walked to the taxi and stood with the door as a barrier between them, trying to think of an easy way to turn him down. She told herself she shouldn't do this, it would only end in pain for both of them. Without thinking, she covered his large hand with her much smaller one. '_So much for a barrier'_ she mused. "Look, I don't know...I..." A lame excuse about finalizing things with Josh was on the tip of her tongue, and she knew if she said that, Mick wouldn't question it, being the gentleman that he was. But he was still looking at her as if she was the only woman on earth, as if her answer meant more to him than life itself. She couldn't bear to deny him anything when he was looking at her like that. And truth be told, she didn't really want to.

Beth tightened her hold on his hand and pulled him into the taxi with her, "What do you want to do first?"

* * *

**A/N:** Stay tuned for part two! Coming soon to a screen near you :D


	2. Part 2

**A New York Night: **Part 2

**Summery:** Mick and Beth's night in New York.

**Disclaimer:** Again, I own nothing. If I did, this so would have happened on the show!!!!

* * *

The city lights were reflected in Beth's eyes as she gazed out the window in awe. The cab whisked them quickly through the streets and Beth was having a hard time taking it all in. Mick sat next to her, simply enjoying the look of wonder on her beautiful face. He was glad she had agreed to his spur-of-the-moment invitation. He had seen the look of hesitation on her face, knew she had almost said no. He'd tried to prepare himself for when she declined, but before he had the chance, something in her mind had changed and she was pulling him into the taxi. "What do you want to do first?" She had whispered in his ear, her warm breath sending a rush of heat straight to his gut. He swallowed hard before asking the driver to take them to Central Park. 

Now, in the close proximity of the car, Mick was acutely aware of Beth. Her fragrance teased him, a mix of sunshine and moonlight; a scent that was uniquely Beth. Her warmth and her nearness were wrecking havoc on all his senses and he could feel the vampire in him start to awaken. But Mick had fed well on some of Josef's bagged blood earlier, so he easily pushed the vampire aside. He was determined to focus on Beth purely as a man tonight.

The taxi slowed to a stop and Mick once again opened the door for Beth and helped her out of the cab. He paid the driver and held out his hand to Beth. She took it and laced her gloved fingers through his.

"First time in New York?" Mick asked as he and Beth headed down a small pathway that led deeper into the park. They walked close, their shoulders brushing with every step.

She smiled up at him. "Is it that obvious?"

He smiled back. "I see a sparkle in your eyes as you look at the city, trying to take in and remember everything at once. An obvious sign you've never been here before." It was so wonderful to see the city with Beth walking beside him, it made everything seemed better, bright. Every old memory he had of the city now seemed dull.

"I've always wanted to come here," Beth said, leaning into to him, enjoying this moment immensely. "As a child, I would watch the Macy's Day parade every year and wish that one day I could see it live. But most of all, I always dreamed about walking through Central Park at night, just like this." She sighed happily, "Thank you, Mick. This means a lot to me." At a loss for words, he simply squeezed her hand it response.

In front of them, the path widened and opened up to reveal an ice rink that was surprisingly empty of other people. "Come on," Beth said, tugging Mick forward, "Lets go skating." Mick followed along after her, perfectly content to do whatever Beth wanted.

They rented some equipment from the little rental building and moved to a nearby bench to put on their skates. A few small snow flakes were falling as they walked, haphazardly, to the edge of the rink. Well, only Beth walked haphazardly, Mick walked without the slightest hint of difficulty. Reaching the edge, he immediately stepped onto the ice and glided gracefully across the inky white surface. He looked behind him to see Beth inching along the rink's edge, holding onto a railing for dear life.

"You've never ice skated before, have you?" Mick questioned, as he came to a stop beside her.

"I guess you haven't noticed in your 85 years of living there, but L.A. isn't exactly ice skating country. So no, I have never ice skated before," she told him, still pushing herself along using the rail, slowly getting used to the feel of the skates.

An amused grin spread across his face as he watched her. That was his Beth, always ready to try something new.

He skated past her, looking way too graceful for her liking. "Why are you so good?" Beth called after him, slightly annoyed that he looked as if he'd been born for this. Mick circled around the rink before stopping a mere inch behind her and whispering in her ear. "Vampire curse number 8: the ability to ice skate like a gold medalist." He said it with such seriousness that Beth burst out laughing. She turned to face him, taking extra care not to fall; though she was certain Mick would catch her if she even started to wobble. He was grinning down at her like a kid in a candy store. Beth found the look irresistible so she grabbed onto his jacket for support and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Well then vamp boy, if you're so inherently good, you can give me lessons."

"Maybe later, lessons take awhile. Right now I have a better idea," Mick said, before sweeping her up in his arms and speeding off across the ice. Beth shrieked in surprise and wrapped her arms tight around Mick's neck, burying her face in his jacket. He smelled of warmth, leather and crisp winter nights.

"You can look, you know. I won't drop you," he whispered sincerely into her soft, golden hair. He slowed down some so Beth would feel better. She lifted her head and looked around. Mick was making slow circles around the rink, holding her effortlessly in his arms. The ground and trees were gradually becoming covered in a layer of pure white snow, and Mick's dark hair was sprinkled with melting snowflakes. Beth was sure her hair looked the same. She relaxed and melted against his warm chest, enjoying this moment that only Mick could give her.

The feel of Beth lying warm and trusting in his arms was pure heaven to Mick. It was all he could do not to lean down and kiss that wonderful, lush mouth of hers. Instead, he simply reveled in having her so close to him, her enticing scent washing over him as he glided them both around the icy circle.

"Want to try it yourself now?" Mick whispered to her again a few minutes later as he came to a stop. Beth glanced around. They were in the middle of the rink, nowhere near any railings. She looked up at Mick hesitantly. "I won't let you fall, I promise," he reassured her. Slowly, he let her slide down his body, enjoying the contact the entire time. He set her on the ice and waited until she got her balance before releasing her. He inched his body away from her, but still held onto her hands, unwilling to release her completely.

Beth stood on unsteady legs. "What do I do now?" she asked Mick, putting all her trust in him. "Slowly push off with one foot," he instructed. She did as he said and found herself moving little by little towards him. "See, I knew you could it," Mick said with a grin. "Now try it again."

Soon, with Mick's guidance, Beth was circling around the rink like a pro. Mick skated next to her, always ready to catch her if she should fall. But Beth was a fast learner, and after a few minutes, had gotten her balance.

She let out a happy, carefree laugh as she made another loop around the ice. Mick found the sound absolutely enchanting. He glided up behind her, and in one smooth motion, wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back flush against his chest. She relaxed against him, letting him guide them to a stop near one edge on the rink.

"It seems you have quite the aptitude for ice skating, Beth," Mick whispered softly in her ear, sounding extremely proud.

"Thanks to you," she whispered back. All around them, snowflakes were twirling in a slight breeze. Visibility was low and it gave them the sense of being completely alone, wrapped in a comforting cocoon of white. With her body so close to his, Beth's scent was once again teasing Mick. Unable to restrain himself any longer, he dipped his head and placed a warm kiss on her tender throat. Surprised, she let out a small moan and arched her neck towards his seeking mouth. He obliged by covering her neck in loving kisses. Mick heard her breath catch as his tongue swirled over her soft skin, tasting her.

Beth turned in his arms, reluctant to lose the erotic feel of his mouth on her throat, but wanting more of him at the same time. She reached up and circled her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. As she gazed up into Mick's brilliant blue eyes she silently cursed the gloves on her hands that were keeping her from feeling his black, silky hair.

"Are you sure you want this Beth?" Mick asked quietly, his lips a mere inch from hers.

She wasn't entirely sure what he was asking, but the answer was yes, no matter what. Did she want him? Yes. Did she want to surrender herself to the passion that had been simmering below the surface for weeks? Yes. Did she want the next moment more than life itself? Hell yes!

Unable to find her voice, she simply nodded. The next second Mick's lips were crushed against hers in the most sensual, passionate, loving kiss Beth had ever experienced. It was nothing like the other short kisses they had shared. This one consumed them both in a fiery fever that threatened to melt the very ice they stood on.

His tongue danced along Beth's bottom lip and she willingly opened, eager for a true taste of him. Mick groaned at the honey sweet flavor of her mouth and deepened the kiss even more, addicted to the feel of her. His hands stroked her back, holding her close, while hers roamed over his chest, tracing each defined muscle through the fabric of his coat.

Reluctantly, they broke apart, gasping for air. They smiled simultaneously at each other and Beth leaned her head again his shoulder. Mick pressed a small kiss into her silken hair.

"Let's get out of here." It was no more than a whisper, and, at first Mick wasn't even sure he had heard anything, but then Beth raised her head and traced his lips with one finger. Her eyes were bright with desire. "Come on," she said again, "Lets find somewhere a little warmer."

* * *

**A/N:** So, how many people really like 3 part stories? Anyone? 


	3. Part 3

**A New York Night:** Part 3

**Summery:** Mick and Beth go someplace a little warmer.

**Disclaimer:** I'll say it again, I own nothing.

* * *

A chime tinkled softly as Beth walked through the door Mick held open for her. He followed her in the building and at once the smell of fresh coffee washed over both of them. 

Inside, the coffee shop it was warm and cozy. Tables built for two lined the right wall in front of the windows and several bigger tables sat in the middle of the floor, their tops adorned with tiny twinkling Christmas trees. The walls were covered in old black and white pictures of the city.

A coffee house wasn't the first thing that had come to mind when Beth had suggested they go some place warmer. But it was the first place she had led him to after they'd returned the skates to the rental shack. Mick had given her a questioning look when she headed for the entrance to the little café, but didn't say anything. She just smiled sweetly in reply.

They waited patiently for the man in front of them to get his order before stepping up to the counter. "I'll have a medium hot chocolate please," Beth told the cashier. She looked up at Mick hesitantly. "Make that two," he requested. Now it was Beth's turn to look at Mick with question in her eyes.

They took their steaming cups and moved to a small table in the farthest corner of the room so they could talk without being overheard. Mick set his mug on the table and pulled out a chair for Beth. Only after she was seated did Mick sit down in the chair across from her.

She gave him an odd look as he took a sip of hot chocolate, "I thought you said vampires couldn't eat, or drink, human food?"

Mick looked down at his drink, a wry expression on his face, "We can eat human food, we just can't taste it."

"Then why did you order some too?" She was still puzzled.

Mick reached across the table and grabbed her hand, giving it a slight squeeze. "I want us to be just like a normal couple tonight, Beth. If that means drinking something I can't taste, then so be it. It is a very small price to pay for this night."

He'd called them a couple! Beth couldn't help but smile at his words, glad that this night meant as much to him as it did to her. She looked down at her own cup of warm, chocolaty goodness, contemplating something. "Do you miss it? The taste of food?"

Mick nodded, unable to lie to her. "There used to be this little restaurant on Riverside and Grand that made the best apple pie. Even after I was turned into a vampire I would still go there on occasion, just to enjoy the smell. It was torn down a few years ago to make way for a hotel."

"I'm sorry." She gave his hand a small, sympathetic squeeze.

Mick let out a small chuckle, "Josef always used to say that I needed to act more like a vampire, that I should give up liking such trivial things as food. He still tells me that once in awhile, but I think for he has given up for the most part."

Beth smiled, "I like the way you act just fine."

She glanced down at her mug once more, finally making a decision. "Close your eyes," she told Mick as she started digging around in her purse.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Just do it," Beth ordered, still digging.

She sounded determined, so he did as she asked and closed his eyes, waiting. He heard her continue to rummage around in her purse for a few more seconds before setting it down and pulling his drink towards her. The smell of warm blood filled the air and Mick's eyes flew open to find Beth holding her hand above his cup. He watched, speechless, as crimson drops fell one by one into his mug. It was only after she pulled her hand away and wrapped her injured finger in napkin did Mick notice the safety pin that sat on the table beside her.

His eyes flicked to hers, shocked, "Beth, why?"

"I want this night to be for both of us too, Mick. But we aren't a normal couple so things have to be a little different. I want you to enjoy this night just as much as I do. If that means putting a few drops of my blood in your drink so you can taste it then so be it. It is a very small price to pay for this night," she said, echoing his words from earlier.

She slid the mug back towards him and he leaned away from the table, as though it might bite him at any second. Beth giggled, "Oh come on Mick, it's not like you haven't tasted my blood before." Vivid memories of that day in the desert flashed through her mind and made her remember why she had brought him here instead of hauling him to the nearest hotel.

"Mick," she said in a quiet, solemn voice. "We need to talk."

In Mick's experience, when said by a woman, those 4 little words were more powerful than a nuclear bomb. Those words could mean almost anything, and could make or break a relationship in an instant.

"About Sara." It wasn't a question. He knew Beth would want to talk about it eventually. Better sooner then later.

She nodded, "We have to find a cure Mick, one for you or one for Sara. I…I don't want what happened to her happen to me. I can't--"

Mick cut her off quickly, "Beth, you know I would never Turn you. Never."

Beth shook her head slowly, "I know you mean that now, but one day, if we can't find a cure for vampirism, you would either have to turn me or watch me die. I can't…I won't let you be forced to make that choice. I want to be with you Mick, as a human or a vampire, it doesn't matter." Mick opened his mouth to speak but Beth silenced him with a wave of her hand. "But," she continued, "I can't bear the thought of becoming like Sara. If I did, you would take care of me, I know that. But I would rather be dead than bind you to such a horrible task." A tear ran silently down her cheek. "We have to find a cure Mick, one way or another."

Mick felt like his heart was about to break. She wanted him, forever, and her only fear about being Turned was leaving him alone. What had he ever done to deserve the treasure that was this beautiful, loving woman? He reached out to wipe away the tear from her cheek. "Don't cry Beth, we'll find a cure." He said it with such certainty that she couldn't help but believe him.

She nodded in acknowledgment and took a small sip of her now lukewarm hot chocolate. Mick copied her. When the tepid liquid touched his tongue Mick was powerless to stifle the moan that Beth's blood induced. He had forgotten her little gift to him and the pleasurable surprise was such a shock that he felt his eyes turn icy blue and his fangs lengthen.

Beth looked up from her cup at his moan, but it took her a second to realize what had caused Mick's reaction. Then it clicked and she smiled. "Everything tastes better with chocolate, doesn't it?" she questioned coyly, looking him straight in the eye. The thought for him responding so strongly to her blood sent an excited thrill through her body.

Mick sat very still across from her, fighting the vampire in him. It wasn't that he was truly hungry; he made sure he'd drank enough at Josef's for the plane ride home. Beth's blood was just so sweet and spicy that he couldn't help but vamp out at the taste of it. The last time her blood had been on his tongue he didn't have the time to really taste it, savor it. But now he took all the time in the world, relishing ever drop. He raised his glass to take a final sip and saw Beth watching him closely. He saw a subtle droop around her eyes and realized that she must be tired. She was, after all, a human and not used to staying up so late. He quickly swallowed the remaining contents of his drink and leaned across the table. "It's getting late and you look tired," he whispered. "We should probably find a place to stay for the night. We can get a flight back to L.A. in the morning."

Beth nodded, "Sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! You guys are the best! 


	4. Part 4

**A New York Night:** Part 4

**Summery:** The conclusion to Mick and Beth's night in New York.

**Disclaimer:** For the last time, I own nothing.

* * *

The snow had stopped falling and the moon was shining brightly as they made their way out of the little café. Outside, everything, from the trees to the cars parked on the roadsides, was covered in a layer of pure, sparkling, white snow. Beth linked her arm with Mick's and leaned into him as they made their way down the street. 

She glanced up at him. "So, where are we going to stay?"

"Don't worry about that, I know a good place a few blocks away." He made a move to step off the sidewalk and hail a cab, but Beth stopped him. "We don't need a cab; I think I can walk a couple blocks."

"You sure? Aren't you tired? You ice skated for a long time tonight."

She nodded, "Positive. And besides, how often do you get the chance to see New York blanketed with fresh snow like this? It's quite a beautiful sight."

Mick had to admit that the snow covered city was rather beautiful, but it was nothing compared to the woman walking next to him. Beth's cheeks had roses in them from the cold, night air, but her body was warm as she leaned against him. Though the wound had stopped bleeding almost immediately, he could still smell her blood from where she had pricked her finger earlier, and that only added to her already enticing fragrance.

The wind picked up and Beth tucked herself deeper into the shelter of Mick's body. He wrapped one arm around her and drew her close, sharing his warmth.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather take a cab?" He questioned, worried that she would get cold before they reached their destination.

She shook her head and hugged him closer to her, "And give up this moment? Never."

They continued walking down the snow layered sidewalk, enjoying the lights, the snow, and each others company. They were so preoccupied by their surroundings that neither of them noticed the sound of snow muffled footsteps behind them. Without warning, someone slammed into Mick, tearing him forcefully away from Beth. Mick and the mysterious attacker fell into the shadows of a nearby alley. Beth looked around frantically, but couldn't spot a single person she could call to for help. With an unladylike swear, she quickly dug a can of mace out of her purse and rushed into the alley to help Mick.

She arrived just in time to see the assailant plunge a stake deep into Mick chest. Then, with one arm, he flung Mick into a nearby wall. He hit the wall with such force that the bricks cracked. Mick now lay between Beth and the unknown enemy. She rushed to his side, all the while keeping an eye on the silent foe. The last time she'd seen Mick staked he had still been able to speak, although barely. This time though, he was fully paralyzed.

Before she could pull the stake out, the man that had done this to Mick stepped closer and Beth had to focus all her attention on him. "Stay back!" she yelled, brandishing the can of mace. He paid her no heed, and stepped closer still, until Beth could clearly see his eyes, eyes that were icy blue, eyes that belonged to a vampire. She sucked in a quick breath, fully aware that mace or no mace, she was no match for a vampire, especially one that had bested Mick.

Mick could only watch helplessly as the vampire that had staked him approached Beth. He could hear everything that was going on but for the unlife of him he couldn't move even a fraction. The stake had gone all the way through his heart and come out his back. This vampire was clearly very old and powerful.

But the vampire did something that surprised both of them. He held out his hand and said in a soft voice, "It's ok now, he can't hurt you anymore."

Beth was leaning protectively over Mick, being very careful not to touch the stake and cause him more pain. "Go away," she said through gritted teeth. "Mick would never hurt me."

"Of course he hurts you, he's a vampire. It's his nature to hurt people. Come now, I'm offering you a chance to get away. You don't have to be a freshie any longer." He sounded like he'd had this same conversation many times before.

"I am not a freshie!" She denied. Slowly, as so the vampire hopefully wouldn't notice, she moved her hand closer to the stake that was paralyzing Mick. "And what? You just expect me to go with you? You'd probably drain me without a second thought."

"I'm here to help you. And don't lie to me; I can smell your blood. It's a fresh wound; he must have fed from you not long ago."

Beth realized that the blood the vampire smelled was from the small prick on her finger. Even though she knew it probably wasn't a smart move, she tore off her glove and held up her injured finger for the vampire's inspection. "Does that look like a bite mark to you?" she yelled, but continued before the vampire could respond. "No, it does not. And I'll tell you why that is. **I** did that to myself. **I** offered my blood to him freely. He had nothing to do with it. So don't you dare ever say that he would hurt me."

The vampire looked taken aback at her angry, defensive tone. "Why?" he questioned, his voice confused.

For the first time since the strange vampire had approached her, Beth took her eyes off him and focused her gaze on Mick. She gently stroked his face before looking back up at her would be rescuer. "Because I love him," she said simply.

The vampire was looking her in the eye when she said it and could tell it was the truth. Then he noticed her protective posture as she hovered over Mick. He saw her hand slowly reaching for the stake he had shoved though his body. "Stop," he said, and Beth's hand stilled, waiting. "You'll never be able to pull that out yourself." He took a step forward until he was only a foot away from her and Mick. "Don't mace me," he said as he crouched down next to them. "Move," he told Beth. She didn't budge an inch, still eyeing him warily. "I'm just going to pull the stake out," he told her in a low voice. Beth thought about it for a moment before slowly moving back, allowing the stranger access to Mick. She looked him straight in the eye. "If you do anything to him, I swear I will hunt you down with a flamethrower." He nodded in acknowledgement before gripping the long stake and pulling it out of Mick's chest. Mick gasped out in pain, clutching at his heart and rolling towards Beth.

The vampire stood. "Here," he said, tossing two bags of blood to Beth. "He's going to need those." And with that the mysterious vampire was gone.

Beth wasted no time opening one of the bags and feeding it to Mick. The deep wound in his chest slowly healed as he hastily swallowed the red liquid. The first bag was quickly empty, but by that time he was strong enough to hold the other one by himself, so Beth handed it to him and then rocked back on her heels.

She looked at the hole through his coat. "The place you buy your jackets from must really love you. You've gone through four or five just in the time I've known you."

Mick couldn't help but chuckle, "My jackets' life spans seem to have shortened dramatically since I met you." His voice was still a bit rough.

"Yeah sure, blame it all on me," Beth replied teasingly before her voice got serious. "Do you know who that vampire was that attacked who?"

Mick shook his head, "I have no idea. He had to be over 500 years old though, he was extremely strong."

"He must have been to have bested you." Mick had finished the second bag and seemed back to full strength, so Beth stood and offered him her hand. He took it and pulled himself up. He brushed off what snow he could but had to admit that he probably looked like crap. Getting staked will do that to you. He looked at Beth and realized she was shivering. He suspected that most of it was from the cold, but he was sure some was from the shock she had just gone through. He could smell the lingering hint of fear on her. Without thinking, he pulled her close to him, so proud of her for how she had stood up to the vampire and protected him, even when she had been terrified.

"Come on, the hotel is not far," he whispered into her hair. He felt her nod against his chest.

They hurried out of the alley and down the street. A minute later, Mick stopped abruptly in front a building. Beth gasped when she saw the name. "The Ritz-Carlton?" Mick nodded as he led her towards the hotel. As they neared, a doorman suddenly appeared and held the door open for them. Inside it was warm and luxurious. Christmas decorations on the walls were subtle but breathtaking.

They approached the front desk and the clerk gave them a strange look, first at their rather messy clothes, and second at their lack of luggage. Still, she smiled at them. "May I help you?" she asked.

"We need a couple rooms for the night," Mick told her, pulling out his wallet. The clerk tapped a few keys on the keyboard in front of her. "I am sorry sir, but we only have one room available." Mick glanced at Beth and saw her nod. "That will be fine," he told the clerk.

Beth nearly fainted when the she told them how much it was for just one night, but Mick simply pulled out his credit card and handed it to the desk clerk. She returned it to him a second later along with a key card. She gave them directions to their room and wished them both a Merry Christmas.

Beth was once again amazed at the lavish accommodations as they made their way to the elevator. Mick pressed the up button and they waited silently until it arrived. They stepped inside and Beth was surprised to see the room that the clerk had directed them to was on the very top floor. No wonder it had been so expensive.

The elevator dinged quietly and the doors slid open. The hallway was empty and it took them no time at all to find their room.

Inside, it was even more lavish than the lobby had been. The room was large but cozy, with expensive furniture and even its own fireplace. The bed was a queen size and covered in an ultra soft looking black and white comforter. Beth ran her hand over it experimentally. It felt even softer than it looked and she couldn't wait to curl up under it.

Now that they were in the room, she was feeling very tired, the adrenalin from the attack had worn off and she stifled a yawn. She looked at Mick, idly wondering what the sleeping arrangements were going to be. He caught her gaze. "I'll take the couch," he assured her, ever the gentleman. She was going to have to do something about that, but not right at this moment.

Mick watched as Beth continued her tour of the room. She disappeared around a corner and he heard a small intake of breath and her calling his name. He smiled as he made his way to her to see what she wanted. He rounded the corner and his breath caught in the back of his throat. There she was, standing like an angel on the small balcony, moonlight bathing her in a silvery glow.

His feet must have moved on their own because suddenly he was standing only inches behind her, inhaling her delightful scent. "Look Mick, isn't it beautiful?" she asked quietly. Mick reluctantly tore his eyes off her and looked out over the city. The room they were in had a wonderful view of Central park. The snow gilded all the trees with white lace, causing them to glitter under the light of the moon. It was truly an amazing sight, made all that much better by the woman standing with him.

Mick lowered his mouth so he could whisper softly in her ear. "Beth, did you really mean what you said before?" His warm breath next to her skin sent a rush of heat through her whole body. She turned to face him and noticed that he looked slightly nervous. "It's been a long night, Mick. What part are you talking about?"

He looked down at his feet before meeting her eyes again. "You told the vampire that attacked me that you love me. Did you really mean that?"

Beth reached up and stroked his face, just like she'd done before when he'd been paralyzed. "Of course I meant it, Mick. I love you."

Impulsively, he hugged her to him, burying his face next to her neck. "I love you too, Beth," he murmured before placing a small, warm kiss on her bare skin.

They stayed like that for a short time before pulling apart and smiling at each other. "You need to get some sleep," Mick informed her as he followed her back into the room. Beth laid her jacket over the back of a chair and made her way to the bed. She looked back at Mick, and held out her hand. "Please Mick," she implored. "Sleep with me tonight."

She looked so innocent, so tired, her face that of a sleepy angel. Mick groaned with reluctance even as he stepped towards her. He took her hand and brushed his lips over her knuckles. "Beth, we can't."

She looked up at him, her sky blue eyes sleepy but bright, "I know we can't make love, Mick, but I want to have you close to me tonight. That's all I want. Please."

He couldn't refute that he wanted to be close to her also, but his self-control was only so good. Still, when she looked at him like that, trusting, with love clear in her eyes, he could deny her nothing.

"Ok," he agreed, pulling back the soft comforter to allow Beth to slide under it. He tugged off his shirt as he moved to the opposite side of the bed. The mattress dipped under his weight and he reached out to pull Beth into a warm embrace, her back nestled against his bare chest, his breath fanning over her sweet, tender neck. His large hand rested on her stomach, and she covered it with one of her own.

They fell asleep like that, in each others arms, both thinking that this had been the most wonderful night of their lives.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoyed my take on Mick and Beth's night in New York. I know I deeply enjoyed reading everyones comments. Thanks to everyone of you. Have a Merry Christmas! 


End file.
